Changes
by Slayerwolf
Summary: Things have to change at the Masaki household. The fights are out of control. What will be the final straw? You can influence the outcome of this story by writing to me. Please no Flaming!
1. Deadly Mistake

Changes: Deadly Mistake

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is copyrighted © 1992-2001 AIC * Pioneer LDC. All images, characters, locations, and anything that is directly derived from Tenchi Muyo is theirs. All rights reserved. 

Changes: Deadly Mistake  
------------------------  
  
Tenchi awoke to the usual face hovering over him. However, he'd gotten used to it. "Good-morning Tenchi," Ryoko said sweetly. "Good Morning. Ryoko, what is this obession of yours? Why do you watch me sleep. I'm not exactly the most exciting person from eleven to seven," Tenchi replied.  
  
"I don't know, I just do. It sort of calms me down."  
  
"Don't you ever sleep?"  
  
"That's just it. I don't have to sleep. I don't even have to eat. I just like to do both of them sometimes."  
  
"I see. Well, can you give me a minute to get dressed? I'll be downstairs in a minute."  
  
"Fine, I guess today's not the day is it Tenchi?"  
  
"What day?"  
  
"The day when you'll confess your undying love for me in front of the whole house and tell Ayeka to get her prissy butt back to Jurai."  
  
*chuckles* "Nope not today."  
  
Ryoko phased throught the floor and Tenchi started changing. He had become much more relaxed around all of the girls in the house. He no longer shyed away from casual conversation, but Ayeka and Ryoko could still make him uncomfortable. He had learned to deal with it. However it was the fighting that was really beginning to worry him. Lately, Ayeka and Ryoko's fights had slowly become more and more intense. They were lasting longer and the attacks were becoming more powerful. Tenchi pushed those thoughts out of his head as he found a fresh shirt. Maybe today, they wouldn't fight. (yeah right)  
  
Tenchi could smell the rich aroma of Sasami's cooking as soon as he opened his door. No matter how hard he tried, he could never convince her to take a break from cooking for an entire house. She would have none of it. She would simply smile and say that any help would be appreciated. Tenchi just accepted this as he did everything else. Mishoshi and Kiyone were nowhere in sight. They had moved in with Tenchi ever since he had convinced them to stay. They were falling behind with their police duties because of their part time jobs. It just seemed to make better sense that the stay with everyone else. They had convinced their superiors to pull some strings with the Earth banking systems. They would now be paid half in Japanese currency and the other half in Jurai money. That way the could help with the bills around the house. Tenchi guessed that they must have been out jogging. Kiyone had been fussing at Mihoshi about being a couch potato all the time.   
  
Well, everything seemed peaceful enough. Washu was helping Sasami, Ayeka was still in her room and Ryoko was nowhere in sight. It wouldn't stay that way for long. As soon as Tenchi's foot touched the floor, Ryoko phased behind him and hugged him around the waist. "Took you long enough," she cooed in his ear. No sooner than that, Tenchi heard another familar voice from the top of the stairs. "Take your hands off of Lord Tenchi monster!", screamed Ayeka.  
  
//_Not now, I should still have another hour before all this crap is supposed start up._// Tenchi thought.  
  
"Why should I? This is what couples do. Or didn't you get to read that part of your lessons yet Ms. Prissy Princess?"  
  
"Lord Tenchi and YOU are not a couple. Monsters and Royals do not mix."  
  
*That one hurt.*  
  
"So, you're looking for an early ass-kicking eh, princess?"  
  
"Like YOU could do anything against ME."  
  
"Shall we step outside then, princess?"  
  
"I guess I could use a little exercise. Defeating a monster like you is hardly worth the effort, though."  
  
Tenchi sighed, at least they went outside this time. He figured that he'd better follow in case things got out of hand. As he walked to the door, he saw his father and Washu at the window. They were talking and then shook hands. "What are you two doing?" Tenchi asked. Washu looke up and answered, "Oh hi Tenchi. Just a friendly wager. My money's on Ryoko like always." "You two are impossible. Shouldn't we be trying to stop them?" Tenchi replied. Noboyuki just looked up at his son, "What's the point? We never can. So, we figured, why not have some fun with it. You want in?" 

"I think I'll pass."  
  
Tenchi's eyes picked up the battle immediately when he got outside. Ryoko was exchanging energy blasts with Ayeka. She kept teleporting, but Ayeka just stood there with her force field up. At first it looked like an ordinary Ayeka-Ryoko fight. Then, Tenchi noticed something. The look in their eyes, there was nothing but hatred in them. This fight was for real. Almost on cue, as Tenchi realized the serious nature of the fight, both girls transformed into their battle gear. Ryoko removed one of the gems from her ear and placed it in her wrist. She floated to the ground across from Ayeka completely silent. Niether of them moved. Tenchi thought the fight might be over. Then he realized, it was a stand-off. The slightest movement from either of them would begin the battle again. That was it, this had to stop. He stepped off the porch and started calling out to them.  
  
"Ok, that's enough. You both proved your point."  
  
........................................  
  
"I mean it. Ryoko, stop this."  
  
.......................................  
  
"You too Ayeka. This is getting out of hand."  
  
........................................  
  
"Are you listening? Cut it out! Someone's going to get hurt."  
  
With that, both girls broke the silence. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Their war-cries were blood-curdling. There were no energy blasts, no sabers and no force fields. As if by mutual understanding, they went hand to hand. The both of them punched and kicked with lightning speed and power. (Just think, Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon) Ryoko blocked one of Ayeka's punches and laned a knee in the princess's mid-section. Ayeka didn't budge, she just winced and continued her attack eventually nailing Ryoko with an uppercut. Ryoko responded with a kick to Ayeka's side. Ayeka fell but was back on her feet in time to land a hard left to the side of Ryoko's head. Ryoko flipped backwards and hurled an energy blast at her adversary. Ayeka dodged and the blast flew into the forest. She was about to attack again when there was an explosion and screams.  
  
Tenchi looked at the woods in horror. He remembered Kiyone and Mihoshi. The path they usually took on their jogs was in that direction. He lept off the porch and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Ayeka, Ryoko and the others followed suit. Tenchi's fears were confirmed. Kiyone lay in the path unconcious and Mishiohi was balling her eyes out from the branches of an old Oak tree. Washu transported both of them to her lab. On his way back to the house, Tenchi shot a menacing look at Ayeka and Ryoko. Both of them looked away in shame. They both felt a stab of pain in their hearts. Tenchi had never looked at either of them the way he just did.  
  
================================  
  
Everyone waited nervously in the living room. Tenchi stood by the door to Washu's lab in silence, he couldn't even stand to look at Ayeka or Ryoko. The two of them just sat on the couch looking at the floor. Sasami sat by her sister trying to comfort her and Ryo-ohki nuzzled Ryoko's hand. Everyone looked up as the door to the lab opend. Washu stepped out and nodded. A huge sigh of relief came from everyone. Tenchi was the first to speak, "How are they Washu?" "Well, Kiyone has a slight concussion, an Mishoshi is just a bit shaken up. With some rest, they'll be fine by tomorrow. I'll keep them in the lab for observation tonight," Washu replied. All eyes moved to Tenchi as he strode across the room and stood in front of Aykea and Ryoko who were still donning their battle attire. He stood in silence for what seemed an eternity, before speaking.  
  
"This...has....to....stop.....NOW! Do you realize how close you both came to killing each other today. I've never seen either of you like that before. It scared the crap out of me!"  
  
"But Lord Tenchi, she..."  
  
"I'M NOT FINISHED! I didn't like it when you fought before, but I just took it. This time, you could have seriously hurt or even killed Mihoshi and Kiyone."  
  
"Tenchi listen..."  
  
"QUIET RYOKO! I draw the line when other people get hurt because of your actions. If I ever see either of you like that again. I'll end it. And I won't hesitate to summon the Lighthawk wings if I have to. Now, when those two get out. BOTH of you are going to apologize to them. Then, as far I'm concerned, you're on probation. If anyone else gets hurt because of your irresponsibility, both of you are out of here. I mean it, pack your bags. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Y-Yes Lord Tenchi."  
  
"Crystal"  
  
"Now, I'm going to bed. I don't want to see either of you until the morning."  
  
As Tenchi went upstairs, Ayeka and Ryoko sat in silence. Without word, Ryoko teleported to somewhere unknown and Ayeka went upstairs with Sasami. It pained her to have to walk past Tenchi's door. She fought back tears as she closed her door and turned off the light.  
  
It was about eleven 'o clock when there was a light knock at Tenchi's door. "Who is it?" Tenchi called out. "It's me Tenchi," Katsuhito's voice responded. Tenchi walked opened the door and asked his grandfather to come in.  
  
"I heard about what happened Tenchi."  
  
"I figured you would. There wasn't time to go and find you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. You made the right choice. I just finished talking with your father."  
  
"Oh? What did he say."  
  
"He said that you were pretty hard on the both of them."  
  
"They could have killed someone! You didn't see the look in their eyes. This fight was real. I just...."  
  
"Hold on Tenchi. I'm not saying that they didn't deserve it. In fact, it might sink in coming from you. I just came by to make a suggestion."  
  
"What's that grandfather?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I think you should explain yourself to them in more detail. When you're not caught up in the heat of the moment. OK?  
  
"You're right. I just hope Ryoko hasn't run off before I can talk to her."  
  
"She'll be back, just don't expect her to be waiting over you in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks Grandpa."  
  
"Hmmmhmm. Good-night Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi could hardly sleep that night. Had he done the right thing? Of course he had. They were just lucky that nobody was hurt, this time. The fighting had to stop. He doubted that the girls could even come up with good reasons for their fighting anymore. Even a look in their direction could set them off. They had become very tightly wound. Tomorrow he would suggest that the three of them take a walk to ease their nerves. Tenchi closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. However, it was not a restful sleep. His dreams were filled with awful battles. Sometimes Ryoko won, sometimes Ayeka won. The one thing that remained the same was that horrible war-cry and one of them lying dead at his feet. Tenchi's pillow was soaked that night with silent tears.  
  
==========================  
  
Tenchi woke up with a start. Finally the dreams had stopped. Tenchi wiped the sweat from his face before lying back down. A shiver crawled down his spine as he remembered his dreams. Those awful blood-soaked dreams. As he laid there, he silently contemplated how he would approach everyone. He planned to have a serious talk with everyone after breakfast. No more shouting, no screaming, just talk. He wanted them to know that he still cared. He had just been pushed too far. Then he would hear what Kiyone and Mihoshi had to say. He was sure that they would be upset but not angry. Mihoshi had blown the both of them up lots of times. They might actually be used to the sensation.  
  
Tenchi's thoughts were interrupted when he heard shouting in the hall outside of his room. _ They wouldn't be...not after today_. Tenchi sighed in disbelief. He could hear Ryoko and Ayeka but this time Washu and Sasami where involved too. He couldn't make out where they were in the hall, but it was all very clear.  
  
"I already told you that I will speak with Lord Tenchi first. Just wait for a minute demon."  
  
"Ayeka please, Tenchi said he did't want you fighting."  
  
"Yeah princess, he probably doesn't want to see you turned into dog-meat.!"  
  
"Ryoko, stop it now. Sasami's right. Calm down. For once, can't you listen to your..."  
  
"What! MOTHER?! That's a laugh, since when did you ever qualify?"  
  
"I've had enough of your insolence!"  
  
"Fine, one more for the road princess?"  
  
"Ayeka! No! Stop it right now! You're channeling enough power to kill her!"  
  
"Ryoko! Stop! That's too much power!"  
  
Tenchi had heard enough. The threw off his blanket and stormed to his door. He quickly put on a pair jeans but couldn't find a shirt. He could already feel the power in the air. This was major. He wouldn't throw them out, but they had to be brought to their senses. For safe measure, he picked up Tenchi-ken. AAAAAHHHHHH! It was that same war-cry. Tenchi threw the door open and stepped into the hall. Just as his feet were out of the door he could see light on either side of him. The force hit him head on. Tenchi's eyes snapped open as a surge of pain overtook his entire body. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out. He wanted to double over in pain but he was being held upright, unable to move. He was lifted from his feet and felt like he was floating. He clenched his fists and forced his eyes closed. With his face looking towards the heavens, he let out a scream that could be heard all through the mountains. Then it was over. He was dropped back to his feet where he stood wearily in silence. He felt water flowing down his chest and back. He put his hand to his chest and then examined it. Blood, his hand was covered in it. Tenchi looked down to see the puddle he was standing in slowly growing. His eyes finally began to focus. He saw Ayeka with her hand to her mouth, eyes wide and visibly shaking. Then he looked back. Ryoko was standing perfectly still with her hand outstreached and the same look of horror on her face. Sasami was crying in her sister's robe and Washu was typing furiously on her keyboard. She was saying something but he couldn't make it out. It sounded like she was whispering even though her features suggested that she was shouting. A weak smile came to Tenchi's face. He opened his mouth and said:  
  
"D-don't worry. I-I'm *gulp* I'm o-okaayyyyyyyyyyy..........."  
  
Tenchi collapsed in the hall. He could feel hands on him. He could hear voices. Everything went out of focus, then it went black.  
  
  
  
To be continued..................  
  
What did you think? Drop me a line at slayerwolf@hotmail.com or slayerwolf@slayerwolf.com. I need some feedback. Maybe even some suggestions on where I should go with this one. Does Tenchi live? Do the girls stay? How will things change in the Masaki household.


	2. Blind Rage

Changes: Blind Rage

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is copyrighted © 1992-2001 AIC * Pioneer LDC. All images, characters, locations, and anything that is directly derived from Tenchi Muyo is theirs. All rights reserved. 

In the previous chapter, Tenchi has had enough with Ayeka and Ryoko's constant fighting. Their fighting reaches the breaking point when Tenchi realizes that the fighting is now for real, neither of the girls are holding back anymore. Tenchi is finally pushed too far when Kiyone and Mihoshi get caught in the middle of Ayeka and Ryoko's fury. 

Changes: Blind Rage

Tenchi lay on the hardwood floor in the hall of the Masaki residence. He was completely motionless as Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami stared at him in horror. Tenchi had been caught between both Ayeka and Ryoko's most powerful attack yet. Washu was typing away at her keyboard furiously. Ayeka broke the silence as she turned to Washu.

"Miss Washu, is he...."

"He's still alive, barely."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Ryoko, snap out of it! I need you to help me get him to the lab. I can't risk teleporting him in his condition."

"..........Right, Ayeka get his feet, we need to keep pressure off his chest."

The two rivals put aside their differences in a last ditch effort to save the one they loved. As quickly and gently as they could, they carried Tenchi down the stairs to Washu's lab. After placing him in the medical portion of Washu's lab they were both hurried out by the frantic genius. They both sat in the living room in silence. Only time would reveal Tenchi's fate.

=========================

The next morning, everyone waited in the living room. Noboyuki sat with his head in his hands next to Katsuhito. Both had been informed of what happened by Sasami. Mihoshi and Kiyone had been rushed out of Washu's lab in the early morning hours without any explanation. Ryoko stood by the door while Ayeka sat on the couch. The both of them sat with a distant, vacant look in their eyes. Absolute silence gripped the house that was usually bustling with activity. Everyone's eyes shot up when they heard the telltale creak from Washu's door.

She was now in her adult form. Her face was covered in sweat, her clothes soaked in blood, her whole body hung in exhaustion. She took a moment to close her bloodshot eyes before turning to address the household. Everyone took a deep breath as Washu began to speak.

"He's alive."

The sigh of relief was short lived as the scientist continued.

"However, he's not out of danger. I managed to get him stabilized. But he's in a coma. I have no idea when he will come out of it. For that matter, if he'll come out of it."

Ryoko was visibly shaking with rage as she picked Washu up by the collar.

"You mean there's nothing the greatest scientist in the universe can do to bring him out of it?"

"I'm sorry Ryoko, I've never encountered any thing like this. Tenchi took a full power Jurai attack combined with the power of the gems. There was nothing between him and both attacks. It's a miracle that his body even held together. Anyone else would have disintegrated."

"So what can we do?"

"Right now, all we can do is pray. From now, it's up to Tenchi. I would like you all to come and visit him every day. Familiar voices might help him come out of it sooner. I just hope it stays quiet for awhile. In light of recent events, I would expect it."

Ayeka and Ryoko both knew exactly who Washu was referring to. They simply nodded. Feelings of shame and sadness filled the both of them. They were the reason why Tenchi was fighting for his life. It was ironic, the both of them vowed to die to protect Tenchi, now they might be the ones that end up killing him.

=======================

Time went by painfully slowly. Ayeka and Ryoko hardly slept. They took turns watching over Tenchi. The dire situation at hand had pushed their petty rivalry aside. Washu's computers monitored Tenchi every second. After the first week, he finally started to show signs of improvement. His strength was slowly returning. However, there was little time for joy. The next two weeks after that, Ayeka and Ryoko watched Tenchi as he was constantly plagued by nightmares. Sometimes they would have to leave his side or cover their ears as Tenchi cried out. Everyone in the house took turns wiping his face clean of tears and sweat. Tenchi was not the only one in agony.

=======================

Three weeks had passed. Ryoko was asleep in Washu's lab. She woke up at the feeling of a warm hand. She looked up to see if it was Tenchi. Sadly, it was only Ayeka. 

"Ryoko, you should really get some rest."

"Not until he wakes up."

"Well, at least get cleaned up. You wouldn't want Tenchi to see you all a mess if he were to wake up right now."

"I don't care, I want to be here when he wakes up."

The both of them sat in silence. They just watched Tenchi and his painful ordeal. Ryoko was the first to speak up. 

"What did we do? How could we go so far. I mean.....we were trying to kill each other."

"I've been thinking the same thing. I just never thought this could happen."

"Listen, if...I mean when Tenchi comes out of this, we should promise never to let something like this happen again."

"Right, no more fighting."

"Agreed."

=======================

Two more weeks passed. Ryoko woke up at Tenchi's bedside. She felt for his hand but to her surprise, there was nothing there. Her eyes shot open, the only evidence that Tenchi was ever there was the warm imprint his body left on the sheets.. Panicked, she called for Washu. 

"Where is he? Tenchi?! Washuuuuu!"

"Ryoko have you gone mad?"

"I can't find Tenchi!"

"What?!"

"I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down Ryoko. Let's say he woke up. Where would he go first?"

"To the house."

"You go look there and I'll try to pick up his energy signature from here."

Ryoko nodded and teleported to the door. On the other side she found Ayeka and Sasami asleep on the couch. If Tenchi had come through here, he hadn't announced it. Ryoko phased over to Ayeka and woke her up.

"Ayeka, come on wake up. I need your help."

"Huh..w-what? Ryoko what's wrong?"

"Tenchi's gone?"

"What? Where is he?"

"I don't know, that's why I need your help to look for him."

"Okay, I'll search the house. Why don't you check out the shrine?"

"Gotcha"

Just as they were about to start looking, Washu came out of her lab.

"That won't be necessary. I've found him."

"Oh Miss Washu, what a relief."

"So, where is he?"

"On the roof"

Both Ayeka and Ryoko: "THE ROOF?!"

"Yep."

"But how the hell did he get up there?"

"I don't know, but we should really get him down."

"Right, then I'll just teleport up there and...."

"Ryoko, wait. We don't know what kind of condition he's in. You don't want to surprise him. He could still be very weak. Just come outside and we'll have a look at him from the ground."

After pausing to consider Washu's suggestion, Ryoko nodded. They woke everyone in the house and then went outside to find Tenchi. Sure enough as Washu said, Tenchi was on the roof. He stood at the edge as he stared at the sunrise. He seemed to take no notice of anyone watching him. Facing his back, all anyone could see was his silhouette. Washu did a quick scan just to make sure he was alright.

"Well, he's fully conscious and his body seems to be completely healed. I'm still not sure if there was any scarring. I can't do a complete scan from here, but physically, he's fine. It should be okay to approach him."

Ryoko's eyes lit up. She looked at Ayeka who without a word nodded her consent. Ryoko teleported behind Tenchi and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Tenchi? It's me, Ryoko."

....................................

"I'm glad you're alright. Why don't you come down? Everyone's dying to see you."

...................................

"Tenchi? Oh, I guess you're pretty mad at us. You have every right to be."

.............................

Ryoko froze in horror as Tenchi turned around. Ayeka and the others gasped at the figure on the roof. Tenchi's eyes were glowing blood-red. His face was twisted in a look of rage. Slowly, Ryoko began to back up. Then in the blink of an eye, Tenchi-ken appeared in Tenchi's hand. The summoned blade was as red as its master's eyes. Without a word, he slashed at Ryoko. She was barely able to dodge the blade. Quickly, she teleported to the ground.

"Washu! What's going on?"

"I don't know. I have to get him back to the lab before I run a complete scan."

Sasami ran to the shrine to get Katsuhito. Ayeka and the others were trying to bring Tenchi back to his senses.

"Lord Tenchi! It's us."

"Tenchiiiii"

"Tenchi, calm down! We're your friends!"

All was in vain. With a dark grin, Tenchi leapt from the roof. He flipped in the air and landed neatly in front of the confused party. Slowly, he brought his blade up to the ready position. Nobody moved. Ryoko knew that she had no choice as she transformed into her battle gear. Ayeka seeing the seriousness of the situation did likewise. It was clear what had to be done. Washu took command of the situation.

"Ayeka, Ryoko. I need to get Tenchi into my lab so I can see what's wrong. You two are going to have to subdue him. Kiyone, Mihoshi, there isn't much you can do. I want you two to just try and hit Tenchi with as many stun rounds as you can. Sasami already went for Yosho, maybe he can help. I want you all to defend yourselves. Don't worry about hurting Tenchi. I can always patch him up again. Does everybody understand?

All: Hai!

"Very well, I'm going to try scanning his neural patterns and figure out what's going on."

With a unanimous nod, everyone focused on Tenchi. His face was like stone, his eyes red as blood. Tenchi-ken had also changed. The blade was now red and the hilt was black. Ryoko took point with Ayeka behind her. Energy blade ready, she eyed Tenchi. There no longer seemed to be any flaws in his technique. If it weren't for the circumstances, she would have been impressed. She tried to look Tenchi in the eye, but it filled her with an overwhelming sense of dread and fear. She lost her concentration for a fraction of second, but even that was too much. Tenchi lunged at Ryoko. Their blades met with an ear-splitting boom. Ryoko couldn't believe it, Tenchi wasn't even in battle mode and it was taking everything she had just to keep from being thrown by the power coming from him. She tried to teleport to a higher position, but Tenchi was not giving any quarter. His swipes and slashes missed her by millimeters every time. He didn't even appear to be trying. Ayeka took the opportunity to join in the fight. She divided her powers between defending Ryoko and taking the offensive with Tenchi. Much to her dismay, he merely swatted her blasts away like flies. Kiyone and Mihoshi were trying their best, but it seemed that Tenchi had a force field that was defending him.

Then out of the trees, Katsuhito came flying. He brought his energy blade down on Tenchi. To his surprise, Tenchi just stretched out his hand and sent Katsuhito flying into a nearby tree knocking him out. Kiyone and Mihoshi tried to flank Tenchi on either side. He dodged all their blasts. In a lightning fast swipe, he sent their stun rounds back at them. The two GP officers were knocked off their feet paralyzed. Ryoko wasn't out of the fight by a long shot. Again she met Tenchi's blade. This time, she took the offensive. Her swipes and parries could hardly be seen by the naked eye. The sounds of their blades echoed throughout the mountains. Ayeka joined in, this time she was trying to go hand-to-hand with Tenchi. A wicked smile crawled across his face as he fended both of them off, Ryoko with the blade and Ayeka with one hand. In a blur of blocks and punches, Ayeka was sent flying into the lake. Tenchi's attention was now undivided as he took up his battle with Ryoko. He swiped at her mid-section. Ryoko blocked it, but the force of the blow sent her crashing into a nearby rock. 

As her vision cleared, she could make out Tenchi's form. He was standing over her with his blade held high. She tried to speak but all that came out was a weak plea, "...please...no..." As Tenchi's blade came down, she clenched her eyes and prepared herself for death. She waited, but nothing came, she could feel heat in front of her face. Slowly she opened her eyes. Tenchi stood in front of her shaking. His eyes were back to normal and Tenchi-ken was blue once again. A look of confusion and fear overtook his features. The blade disappeared and Tenchi dropped the sword. He backed away from Ryoko and surveyed the damage around him. Ayeka was weakly pulling herself from the lake, Katsuhito sat up from the bottom of the tree, holding his head. Kiyone and Mihoshi were leaning on each other, singed and exhausted. Tenchi clapped his hands to his forehead and fell to his knees. Holding his head, he just doubled over crying. He just kept muttering over and over, "What have I done? What have I done?" He stayed like that as everyone gathered around him. Washu walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up with questions in his eyes.

"I'll be able to tell you everything by morning. I need to run some scans, so just come back to the lab with me, okay?"

Tenchi nodded weakly.

"Katsuhito, I'll need you to come as well. Don't worry everyone, I think the danger's over. If you need medical attention, you'll need to wait till later unless it's severe."

Everyone nodded as Tenchi, Washu and Katsuhito were teleported off to the lab.

No one slept. Ayeka and Ryoko just sat by the lake nursing their wounds and watching the sky. They sat out there in silence until the stars came out. Neither of them wanted to say it, but they were afraid of and for Tenchi. No words were needed as they just sat and pondered the events of the day.

Well, what do you think? Mysterious, huh? Give me some comments and suggestions if you can spare the time. 


	3. Fear

Changes: Fear

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is copyrighted © 1992-2001 AIC * Pioneer LDC. All images, characters, locations, and anything that is directly derived from Tenchi Muyo is theirs. All rights reserved. 

In the previous chapter, Ryoko and Ayeka agreed to never fight each other again (physically). Tenchi came out of his coma and the entire household was overjoyed. That is until, Tenchi attacked them. After a swift and furious battle, Tenchi came to his senses before he could kill anyone. Washu has taken Tenchi into her lab to find out what the problem is.

Changes: Fear

Wires and electrodes covered Tenchi from head to toe. He stared at the blinking moniters and lights all around him while Washu was busily typing away on her computer. Even though he couldn't remember anything, he felt terrible. He had woken up just in time to stop his blade from killing Ryoko. The fear on her face was more than Tenchi could stand. In that moment, she was truly afraid of him. The worst part was seeing all of the damage he had caused before he came back into conciousness. Ayeka alone looked like she might have taken a lot of damage. Tenchi didn't want to believe that he could do such things to the ones he held most dear. He hoped Washu would hurry so he could find some answers to the questions that flooded his mind.

==========================

The living room in the Masaki residence was almost silent. Mihoshi and Kiyone were still feeling the effects of their stun rounds. They would be fine in a couple hours. Ryoko had refused any help. Here advanced healing properties would have her to full capacity in no time. Ayeka sat as still as she could on the couch. Tenchi's attack had left her with a couple bruised ribs. She was begining to regret sending Azaka and Kamidake back to Jurai. She had told her father to assign them to someone who really needed their protection. It was beginning to look like she had overestimated her own powers.

"You alright princess?"

"It just hurts a little bit when I breath. Thank-you Ryoko."

"Anytime princess."

Ryoko sat down on the couch next to Ayeka and pulled her knees into her chest. She stared off into space with a worried look on her face until Ayeka's voice brought her back to her senses.

"Ryoko?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you alright? You seem worried."

"It's Tenchi."

"Oh, I see."

"I've never seen him like that before. He could have killed any one of us out there with ease. I never knew he was that strong before. I guess I'm just a little shaken up."

"So am I. I just hope the legends aren't true."

"What legends?"

"We should wait and hear from Washu before I say anything further."

======================

Tenchi examined the scar on his chest. It was about the size of a baseball. It looked like the sun, he wore a similar one on his back. Washu had already explained that saving his life had taken priority over making sure the skin healed properly. His memory was still hazy. All he knew was that he had caught the worst from both Ayeka and Ryoko. He still felt strange; he almost felt stronger than before. He looked across the lab and saw his grandfather. He was conversing with Washu. They were too far away for Tenchi to hear what they were discussing.

"Well, his body has healed perfectly. I just can't figure out for the life of me why he would attack us. I still can't explain how his power levels increased so much. Any ideas Katsuhito?"

"Yes, I just hope that I'm wrong."

"Oh? Care to elaborate?"

"What if the increase of Tenchi's powers couldn't be explained by science. What if it were all part of an ancient prophecy?"

"What prophecy?"

"The Prophecy of Destruction."

"I can't say that I've ever heard of it."

"It is a closely guarded secret of the Jurai royal family. I must consult with Ayeka and the scrolls before I can be certain."

"Fine, what I do with Tenchi in the mean time? Do you wan't me to keep him here?"

"No, I feel that the danger is passed for now. I don't even know if I'm right."

"What if you are?"

"Then we will soon be in for the fight of our lives."

Both Washu and Katsuhito stared at each other in silence. After a moment, they both walked over to Tenchi's bedside. He was staring off into space. He couldn't shake the feelings of guilt that enveloped him. Washu's voice snapped him back to reality, "Tenchi?" Startled, he looked over. There were so many questions that he needed answered, he chose the one that seemed the most obvious, "Wahsu-chan! What happened to me?" Washu chose her words wisely. She decided play dumb.

"I really don't know Tenchi."

"You mean, you don't have any idea?"

"Well, I think that it could have been a defense mechanism. Your mind must've gone into combat mode after your injury. However, you're body was too badly injured to do anything about it. My guess is that your mind was just stuck in a state of self-preservation."

"Is it over?"

"It should be, why don't you go say hello? There are a lot of people eager to see you up there."

"I don't know if I can ever face them after what I did."

"Trust me, I'll explain later. They'll understand."

"Thanks Washu-chan."

"Anytime kid, now run along. I need to speak with your grandfather for a second."

"Sure."

=================================

Tenchi slowly opened the door into the living room. All of the girls were asleep. "_Oh man, they must all slept out here waiting,_" Tenchi thought to himself. He was about to wake up Ayeka, then he realized that he had forgotten to put his shirt back on in Wahsu's lab. He decided that the best thing to do would be to go upstairs and put something on before waking anyone. The creak of the first stair was hardly audible, but it was enough to wake Mihoshi. She looked up sleepily but snapped awake at the sight of Tenchi."

"Hey, Tenchi! You're back!"

The rest of the group sprang up at the mention of Tenchi's name. All he could do was smile nervously as the all the girls rushed over. All that is, except Ayeka. She stood back, unsure of what to do. Ryoko wasted no time in latching onto Tenchi's neck. A quick peck on the cheek was enough to make the young man blush. Tenchi couldn't make out a word anyone was saying. He waited for everyone to calm down before speaking.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Tenchi....I..."

"Don't worry about it Ryoko, I know it was an accident."

"You mean you can...forgive me?"

"You and Ayeka."

The princess looked up hopefully at the mention of her name. Tears started to form up in the corners of her eyes as she started to run to Tenchi. Then suddenly she stopped short. Her enthusiasm was lost in a look of terror on her face. Tenchi didn't know what to make of it.

"Ayeka, what's wrong?"

"Lord Tenchi....y-your chest..."

"Oh this don't worry about it, Washu said that it's perfectly normal. Besides, it doesn't look that bad."

"Tenchi.....you don't understand. Sasami! Come here quickly!"

"But Ayeka..."

"Don't argue with me! Yosho come quickly!"

Sasami quietly did as her older sister instructed. Everyone was confused as to Ayeka's behavior. They watched in udder confusion as she held Sasami behind her back and slowly backed towards Washu's door. All the time she kept calling for Yosho (Katsuhito). Tenchi was taken back by the whole scene. He'd never seen Ayeka like this before. She was absolutely terrified. Not that he hadn't seen her scared before; but this time, she was scared of him. Before he could say anything further, the door to Washu's lab burst open. Katsuhito flew out with his energy sword drawn and ready.

"What is it?! Is everyone alright?!"

"Y-Yosho......look at Tenchi"

"I know, I was just about to come and discuss the matter with you."

"The-the legend......is it......true?"

"It was never a legend, it was a prophecy. However, we musn't jump to conclusions. Ayeka, I need you to come with me to study the scrolls."

"But what about Sasami?"

"She's safe here, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

Tenchi took the momentary lapse in the conversation to ask a question.

"Grandpa, what's going on. Is there something wrong with me."

"That remains to be seen. For now, just try to get some rest."

"You can't hide anything from me, why are you both afraid of me? I'm fine now, at least that's what Washu told me."

"I hope she was right, but we must make sure."

"What was all that about a prophecy?"

"Ayeka and I need to consult before saying anymore. We may be wrong about the whole thing and if that is the case, we don't want to tell you something that isn't true."

Tenchi nodded. With that, Katsuhito and Ayeka walked out of the house and off to the shrine. Tenchi's mood had changed drastically. He was now worried out of his mind. What in the world could make Ayeka react like that. Normally, she would have been the second person to clamp onto him, especially after he was injured. Without a word, he turned and walked upstairs. Perhaps a night of sleep would take care of everything. Nobody followed, not even Ryoko. Slowly they all dispersed. No one knew exactly what to do with themselves. No one save Ryoko.

=======================

Ryoko floated silently through the forest around the shrine. She was determined to find out what scared the bejeezus out of the princess and surprisingly, Yosho. She hid in the bushes. From her vantage point she could see a lone light in the office. After making she was alone, she phased onto the roof. Silently, she phased her head through the ceiling. She could see Ayeka and Katsuhito busily going through dozens of scrolls. Their focus was so great, there was no threat that they would notice Ryoko so she phased through the ceiling completely and found a rafter to watch from. Their silent quest through the jungle of parchment was very unsettling. Finally, it looked as if Ayeka found the scroll they were looking for. She spread it out on the table. Ryoko couldn't make out what it said over the pair's shoulders. However, their body language was not encouraging. Katsuhito kept shaking his head, but Ayeka seemed to be insisting as she pointed to the middle of the scroll. Katsuhito stood up quickly and exited the office. Ayeka was on his heels. They were whispering so Ryoko couldn't make out what was being said. When the feline-eyed pirate could no longer hear their footfalls she floated down and examined the scroll they had left behind. It looked very old. A lot of it was just wisdom, but Ryoko focused on the center where Ayeka had made such a big deal about with Katsuhito. It was indeed a prophecy reading. Slowly, Ryoko studied it. It read:

_**When the wind blows hard**_

_**A single seed shall fall**_

_**When the seed grows it will bear fruit**_

_**Born of this fruit shall be a powerful warrior**_

_**When wind and fire collide the warrior shall fall**_

_**Soon after, heaven and earth shall become hell**_

_**Four factions will join to fight**_

_**The only one that can defeat the evil is one with a firey heart and love unmatched**_

_**If the darkness cannot be stopped, it will engulf life itself**_

_**Watch carefully for the one that has been branded with the mark of a dying star**_

_**He shall be known as The Destoyer**_

Ryoko gasped, below the prophecy was a small sketch of the brand. It looked exactly like the scars on Tenchi's chest and back. If the prophecy was true, there wasn't much time to waste. They would have to decipher the rest of the prophecy quickly. Ryoko committed the prophecy to memory and then teleported off to Washu's lab. If anyone could make sense of this whole thing, maybe she could.

Well, what do you think so far? Drop me a line. slayerwolf@slayerwolf.com 


	4. Prophecy True?

Changes: Prophecy True?

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is copyrighted © 1992-2001 AIC * Pioneer LDC. All images, characters, locations, and anything that is directly derived from Tenchi Muyo is theirs. All rights reserved. 

In the previous chapter, Ryoko had made a startling discovery. Ayeka and Katsuhito studied the scrolls in the shrine to find an old Jurian prophecy. On the scroll, a prophecy of destruction was written. The mark of The Destroyer matches the scars on Tenchi's back and chest. Ryoko is now going to Washu with her discovery.

Changes: Prophecy True?

Ryoko had been able to successfully sneak into Washu's lab. Ayeka and Katsuhito were so into their debate that it was doubtful that either one of them would even think about her. The lab was enormous. Strange machines hummed and indicator lights were blinking all over the place. Vials of unknown fluids were on top of every table and desk in sight. Ryoko finally found the diminutive scientist alone at the mainframe computer in the back of her lab. Being the best thief and space pirate was still no match for a mother's intuition.

"Come to see mommy, little Ryoko?"

"I need your help."

"Humph"

"*Sigh* Little Washu"

"Okay then, wadda ya need? Love elixir for Tenchi? Face lift, body lift, conditioner...."

"I can get Tenchi on my own and there's nothing wrong with my body!! Now be serious Washu. I really need your help."

"It's about Tenchi isn't it?"

"Yes, I found something at the shrine. Maybe if you could look at it..."

"No need, I know about it already."

"But how could you, you never go near the shrine."

"You forget, I have over 20,000 years under my belt."

"I saw a scroll, it had a picture that matched Tenchi's scars."

"Ah yes, the brand of the Destroyer."

"So it's true?"

"Not officially, Ayeka and Katsuhito would have to confirm it."

"But why?"

"Simple, the Jurai royal family have been waiting for the arrival of the Destroyer for eons. It is said that they were charged with the duty by Tsunami herself. Only they know all the secrets behind the prophecy. The only problem is that if they alert Jurai, the emperor will more than likely react with force. I only fear that that would lead to more problems. I fear that if it is confirmed, it will be Ayeka's duty as a princess to sound the alarm. Her feelings for Tenchi will become a trivial matter. I just need time. The answers are in the prophecy but we need to decipher it."

"What if we could stall Ayeka?"

"No good, that would mean taking her tiara."

"That thing? But why?"

"Like the master key, it has a direct link with Jurai. Take it off her head and the whole Jurian fleet would be knocking on the door within hours."

"So what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do, wait and see how the prophecy unravels. I'll work on finding meaning in it so we have a better idea of what we're dealing with. Go get some rest, I have a feeling that the most interesting parts are still to come."

=========================

Sleep did not come easily to the space pirate. Try as she might, she could shake the images in her head of Tenchi standing over her with his sword drawn. All through the night, she could hear Ayeka and Katsuhito debating their next course of action downstairs. The debate seemed to be rather heated. Ryoko couldn't hear all of it since the two of them kept walking back and forth from the shrine to the house. Tired of guess work, she phased onto her rafter in the living room to listen in on the two.

"Ayeka, you are acting rashly. We should wait and see how things play out before we do anything more."

"Yosho, just because you turned your back on the empire, it doesn't mean that I have to follow suite."

"What about Tenchi, do you know what will happen to him."

"Of course I know. Do you think that I'm not feeling the same things you are?!"

"Just give it a week before you send word."

"All could be lost in a week. I love Tenchi dearly, but my first duty as a princess of Jurai is to look out for the well-being of my people. If the prophecies are true, we must act quickly before the darkness possesses him."

"Tenchi is not so easy to possess. We should do everything in our power to help him. All the council will do is lock him up and banish him to the far reaches of space. There's no way of telling if that isn't what fulfills the prophecy."

"We don't even know what the prophecy means Yosho!"

"Then why don't we try and discuss it with Washu? She might have some answers."

(The door to Washu's lab swings open)

"Indeed I do. I started out looking at historical references in the Jurian libraries, then I tried looking at star patterns and intersects, then..."

"Please Miss Washu, Yosho and I are in a terrible hurry!"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that princess. Anyway, after exhausting all of my databases it hit me. The prophecy isn't written in references, it's entirely metaphorical."

"I'm afraid I don't follow Ms. Washu."

"*Sigh* Royals can be so dense. (pulls up a copy of the prophecy on her computer) Look, I've analyzed it this far:  
The seed spoken of in the prophecy would be Yosho. That would make Tenchi the warrior. Wind and Fire would represent Ayeka and Ryoko. If you read it like that, the rest begins to make sense. I still don't know who or what the four factions are and I can't figure out who it is that must defeat the evil."

"So it is true. Thank you Ms. Washu. I know what I must do now."

"Hold on princess, bringing the empire into this would be a bad idea. So far, we don't know how this prophecy will manifest itself. So far, from my scans, I have no reason to believe that Tenchi for any reason just weird out on us."

"Yosho, I don't know what I should do. Help me."

"First, we should tell Tenchi. We'll wait till morning. He deserves to hear this more than anyone else."

"Agreed"

With their meeting ended, the three went their separate ways to catch a little rest before the sun came up. Unknown to them, the catlike eyes and ears of Ryoko hadn't missed a beat. Sleep would be impossible, so she retreated to one of her few refuges. As she sat on the roof, she couldn't shake a sense of fear in the back of her mind. What would happen to Tenchi? Could all of this prophecy mumbo-jumbo be true? If the Jurian empire got involved, Tenchi and the emperor would be on a collision course for sure. The normally reassuring warmth of the day's first light gave Ryoko no comfort. In one day, her and everyone else's lives would be changed; for better or worse was still to be determined.

=========================

From the moment Tenchi had woken up, he could feel a tension in the air. Ryoko had not been waiting for him as she normally did. The normally bustling house was deathly quiet. There was no laughter, no smells, nothing. Even the outside world seemed dead. He had walked downstairs only to find his family waiting for him in the living room. The seriousness in their faces told him that something was wrong. There was obviously something that he didn't know about. An awkward silence fell over the room. Tenchi finally mustered up his courage to break the ice.

"Good-morning everybody. What's....going on?"

"Tenchi, please sit. Ayeka and I think we have something to tell you."

"Yes grandfather. Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear."

"Lord Tenchi, none of us wanted to hear this. But it is very important that you listen. A decision is going to have to be made today concerning your future."

"I'm listening. That is unless it's about marriage.....Heh heh ^_^"

"Nothing about marriage. It's concerning the events of the past few days....and months."

Ayeka then unfurled the scroll on the coffee table and began to explain the prophecy to Tenchi. Tenchi listened but kept shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Every now and then he would look to Washu; she would sadly nod in agreement with whatever Ayeka had said. Tenchi sat with his head in his hands as Ayeka finally gave him his options.

"Lord Tenchi, we have decided to leave this decision to you. I could send word to the empire about this or we can wait here to see what happens. If I send word, you must understand. You will probably be taken into custody until they decide the best way to handle the situation. If we wait things out, we run the risk of losing control of what ever happens in the near future. Sadly, the choice is yours and yours alone."

"I-I just can't believe that I could become........the Destroyer. I need a some time to think about this if it's okay with you."

"I understand Lord Tenchi, but we must have an answer in the next couple of days."

"Thank-you, I'm........going for a walk."

"Tenchi!"

"Yes grandfather?"

"Take tenchi-ken with you. I often found that it helped me to think during difficult times. (Tosses tenchi-ken to Tenchi)

(Catches it) "Thanks."

As Tenchi disappeared through the door Ayeka turned to Yosho.

"Are we doing the right thing."

"That remains to be seen. Tenchi will do what is right in his heart. That has seemed to be the guiding light for all of us. We should trust his decision no matter what it may be."

"I don't like it."

"What don't you like Ryoko?"

"Listen princess, if this is a true prophecy, it will fulfill itself no matter what we do. We should try to find out more about it and nip it in the butt before it goes too far."

"It's not that simple, we run the risk of making things worse. We don't even know if the prophecy will fulfill itself. There have been reports of some prophecies falling just short of their outcome."

"So you're telling me all we can do is wait."

"Yes."

Before another world could be spoken there was a loud crash. It had sounded almost like a huge lightning bolt. Immediately everyone thought of Tenchi. Ryoko was the first one outside. Across the lake, she saw to figures locked in a fierce battle. The unmistakable blue glow of one sword gave Tenchi away. The other was still a mystery His blade was a light green. The both of them seemed equally matched. Ryoko pointed them out to the rest of the group that had assembled on the porch before she teleported off to help her love. In an instant she was in the thick of the battle. She summoned her energy blade but was stopped short. Tenchi held his hand up.

"Ryoko! No! This is my fight!"

"But Tenchi!"

"NO! I have to do this alone."

Seeing that his mind was made up, Ryoko deactivated her sword and floated down to a nearby rock to watch. It was more painful watching Tenchi fight alone than any punishment that Kagato had inflicted on her. This stranger was dressed completely in black. He was taller than Tenchi and a bit more muscular. His short hair spiked up and was a deep blue. He wore a scar on his right cheek from the corner of his mouth to his ear. The sword he used was a simple but effective metal blade. It was obviously no ordinary metal to be able to stand up to tenchi-ken. The two combatants almost mirrored each other's every move. It soon became clear that Tenchi had much better technique. His clean parries and thrusts aggravated his opponent more and more. Then Ryoko noticed that the style the stranger was using was very familiar. His eyes also reminded her of some one. The battle raged on as the rest of the group showed up. They were stopped by Ryoko who told them of Tenchi's wish to fight alone. They all stood in silence as Tenchi continued to battle against his unknown adversary. 

Come back for Tenchi's battle. Drop me a line slayerwolf@slayerwolf.com to let me know what you think of the story so far.


	5. Heaven has Fallen

Changes: Heaven has Fallen

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is copyrighted © 1992-2001 AIC * Pioneer LDC. All images, characters, locations, and anything that is directly derived from Tenchi Muyo is theirs. All rights reserved. 

In the previous chapter, Tenchi was told of the prophecy from Jurai. Ayeka then gave Tenchi a choice. He could either stay on earth and deal with the problem with the family, or she could contact Jurai and let the emperor decide what should be done. Tenchi took a walk to think it over during which, he engaged in a battle with an unknown warrior. To everyone's surprise, Tenchi refused any help. Now back to the battle.... 

Changes: Heaven has Fallen

The residents of the Masaki shrine could only watch as Tenchi and an unnamed intruder engaged in deadly combat. The mountains echoed every sword-strike. The warrior clad in black was a bit bigger, but it was clear that Tenchi was the more skilled swordsman. Tenchi was able to block or parry every move he made. However, tenchi-ken had already come dangerously close to the boy's throat and chest a few times. The two blades met again, this time both their masters held their ground. Tenchi's face was determined, his adversary's was simply twisted in rage.

"Who are you? What do you want here?"

"All you need to know is that because of you my life is hell. I'm here to make sure that your heart ceases to beat."

"Listen, why don't we just talk this over and try to figure this out."

"It's too late for that!"

"You can't win. If I win this duel and let you live, do promise to leave this place and never return?"

"Never, I'm not leaving here until you are dead! The only way you'll be rid of me is when my heart beats no more."

"Then I must finish this. You are obviously skilled enough to take on anyone in the house. I can't risk you hurting my family."

With that, Tenchi flung his opponent back. The boy recoiled and thrust his sword at Tenchi's throat. With a swift parry and a spin to the left, Tenchi avoided the attack cleanly. At the same time he brought his sword around. The stranger barely had time to block. He was thrown to the ground, and with a clatter, the boy's sword fell against the rocks twenty feet away. Tenchi leapt in the air. The boy looked up in time, to see Tenchi coming down on him with his tenchi-ken over his head, poised to deal the final blow. The stranger clenched his eyes and held his arms up in front of his face. As a last ditch effort, the boy shouted his plea.

"PLEASE DON'T! FATHER, NO!"

Silence. Nothing came. The warrior slowly opened his eyes. Tenchi-ken's blade was only millimeters from his face. Tenchi as well of the others had a surprised look etched into their features. Glad to be alive the boy broke down and began to cry. Slowly, Tenchi lowered his blade and deactivated tenchi-ken. He began to notice some resemblances to the Masaki lineage. The boy had the same eyes and facial features as Noboyuki and Tenchi. He even seemed to have the same hair style as Tenchi with the exception of the tail in the back. It was also clear that he had learned the basics of Jurian sword-fighting. The other style he used was hard to place but Tenchi was sure that he had seen it somewhere. Noticing the silence, Tenchi spoke.

"Just who in the world are you?"

"What's the matter? You don't recognize your own son?"

"There's no way I could be your father, we're almost the same age."

"I came from the future. I was sent by my mother."

"Who is your mother?"

"Washu told me not to say. I guess she was right about me not being able to beat you also."

"Washu? She sent you?"

Before the boy could reply, Ryoko stepped in. She gave their strange visitor the once-over. Her muscles were tense and her eyes never left him. Ayeka had already retrieved the sword from the rocks. The princess held the weapon in a defensive stance she had learned from her mother. 

Ryoko: "Hold on there Tenchi. How do we know he isn't just making this up? Washu's existence isn't exactly a secret. This bum could've heard of her anywhere."

Ayeka: "I would have to agree with Ms. Ryoko. He could just be trying to get us to drop our guard."

Mihoshi: "But he looks just like Tenchi."

Ryoko: "That's not very hard to fake in this universe. We should let Washu look at him. Maybe she can get some answers."

Tenchi: "I guess so. Still I have to ask, what's your name kid?"

Stranger: "I'm Kagi, son of the dark-emperor."

Mihoshi: "I thought you said you were Tenchi's son."

Kagi: "I am."

Everyone was silent. Without a word, he walked past all of them towards the house. The group exchanged glances and followed suit. When they caught up with him at the house, Kiyone, Katsuhito and Washu were already on the porch questioning him. 

Katsuhito: "So you say you are Tenchi's son from the future. I must admit that I've heard stranger things in my day." 

Kiyone: "Still, I don't think we should trust him. How do we even know that he's telling the truth? I mean, he just tried to kill Tenchi, he could very well be stalling for time." 

Washu: "Okay buddy. If you are who you say you are and if I did send you back, prove it." 

Kiyone: "How could he possibly prove something like that. DNA can be faked, retinas altered, even skeletal structure can be manipulated..." 

Kagi: "I can prove it. Before I left, Washu gave me message to deliver should my first mission fail." 

Washu: "Let's hear it." 

Kagi: "Okay. Little Washu, Heaven has Fallen." 

Washu's eyes immediately shot open. The scientist looked at everyone around with bewildered eyes. The truth hit her dead on. 

Washu: "He's telling the truth. He really is Tenchi's son." 

Tenchi: What! All he said was..." 

Washu: "What he just said was a code I created for myself should I ever need to verify information from the future." 

Ryoko: "So what does it mean?" 

Washu: "Exactly what it sounds like. If I sent him with that code, the future is a very dark place indeed." 

Ayeka: "Maybe it would be best if you just tell us what has happened."

Kagi: "I don't know. Mother told me not to say anything. I was supposed to beat Tenchi, remember? I never planned on really meeting you all."

Ryoko: "Enough games, if we're going to help you, we need some info."

Kagi: "Ms. Washu, is it alright? You told me in the future that anything I say could have adverse effects."

Washu: "It's alright. I noticed that device on your belt. Is that a time shield?"

Kagi: "Yes, should anything change, I need to retain my memory. That's why you gave this to me Ms. Washu."

Washu: "Then please tell us what you can. History is already changing maybe we can survive this after all."

Kagi took a moment to consider everything that Washu had said. He didn't know if he should trust the Washu he knew or the one standing before him. However, he was always willing to take a chance. Any future had to better than the one he knew. So he nodded his agreement and began to tell his sad tale.

Kagi: "Very well. I suppose I can't make things any worse than they already are. I have come here from twenty years in your future. In my time, life is a privilege that is rewarded only to the strong. All my life, the emperor has been in control. He's not the same Tenchi sitting here today. The Tenchi I know is ruthless. Entire systems have been wiped out by his armies. I only know what my mother and her friends have told me all my life. They said Tenchi had just disappeared one day. There was something about an accident that they think might have triggered everything. My mother told me that he went out for a walk to make a decision of some kind. He never came back. She said that he returned a month later. However, he didn't return as himself; he returned as he emperor. There was a brief battle. Mother and everyone else were able to escape on the Yagami. Jurai was the next stop on his campaign. He laid claim to the throne and defeated the emperor in single combat. The his wives were imprisoned almost immediately. That's when all hell broke out. One by one, systems fell to his power. The galaxy police were able to hold their own against his forces. However, whenever he showed up at a battle, it was all over. For about ten years, the fighting was fairly even. Rebel forces in the systems along with the remaining GP forces were able to mount credible offensive and defensive maneuvers against the New Jurian Empire. My mother and her friends are the head council for this coalition against the evil. That's how I came to be. About four years into the war, mother was granted an audience with the emperor to discuss terms of peace. She thought she could break through to him despite the warnings of my aunts. There was a glimmer of hope. I was conceived during that visit. However, there was no peace agreement. My mother was used, he played her so he could find the remaining rebel forces in six sectors. When he got what he needed he tried to kill her. She escaped, barely. Nine months later, I was born. Ever since I could remember, my mother and my aunts have been training me. Grandpa Yosho taught me until the emperor struck him down in a battle. I lost two of my aunts shortly after in a space battle. I've been told all my life that I'm the one that would end the war. Six years ago in my time, the main rebel force was crushed. We had tried to take the palace on Jurai. My dear father fought me in a duel. I couldn't even touch him. That's when he gave me this scar. My family and I barely escaped. Ryoko lost an arm in that battle. Ayeka was scarred badly, now she wears a mask over half of her face to hide the burns. Sasami got away with just a scar across her back to show for it. I can't tell you which one mother is you understand. Washu had gone into hiding. She was afraid that if she was ever captured, her technology could be stolen or she could be used as leverage against us. She just contacted us recently to tell us about this plan. One by one starting with me; we go back in time to kill Tenchi before he could gain his awful power. We could only send one person at a time to avoid detection by Imperial forces. If everything goes as, Ryoko should be following me in a day or so. I'm sure they've figured out that something went wrong by now."

Tenchi: "I don't believe this. How could I....."

Ryoko: "That's not you! Not yet anyway. We still have time to change all of this."

Ayeka: "Yes, Ryoko's right! Tenchi is still here. That means that time has already begun to shift."

Washu: "Kagi, tell me something. Did I make that sword for you?"

Kagi: "Yes, there was only enough metal to make one sword. Otherwise you said you would have covered all of our ships in it. So far, it's been the only thing that could stand up to the Wings of Darkness.

Ryoko: "Wings of Darkness. Are those like the Lighthawk Wings?"

Kagi: "They are the Lighthawk Wings, they've just been corrupted. Their power is awesome, so far, there hasn't been an armada that could stand up to them."

Katsuhito: "This is most disturbing. However, now that we know how things are going to happen, we should do something about it. Right Tenchi?"

Tenchi: "Well I guess so..that is..I...Please don't kill me Grandpa!"

Katsuhito: "Foolish boy.........I meant, you should now be on guard."

Tenchi: "Oh, right. I knew that."

Washu: "Actually Katsuhito, we can no longer rely on what Kagi has told us. The moment he showed in our world, the entire timeline shifted. There's no telling how many things have changed."

Mihoshi: "Everyone! Is there anything to eat, I'm getting hungry."

Sasami: "sighI suppose I should start lunch. It's been a long day so far."

Ayeka: "You're right. I'm sure Kagi is tired of answering questions."

Kagi: "What! Haven't you all been listening?! Something is going to happen that will bring great pain to everyone in the universe. Now all you can think about is lunch?"

Ryoko: "Well, you don't know how or when this is going to happen. So how are we supposed to do anything about it? Besides, we always have lunch this time of day. We can't very well save the future on an empty stomach. Isn't that right Tenchi? Tenchi?"

Tenchi: "Huh? Oh yeah. Right. You all go on ahead, I need to speak with Kagi, alone."

Kiyone: "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, he could still be on a mission if you know what I mean."

Katsuhito: "There's no need to worry, Tenchi is a superior fighter. No offense Kagi."

Kagi: "None taken. I know when I'm beat."

As the rest of the household went inside, Tenchi and Kagi took a walk to the shrine. There was something about the long set of stairs that made conversation a little easier. Maybe it was the quiet, or the scenery. Either way, both of them had a lot on their minds. Tenchi took Kagi to one of his favorite trees to sit in and think. There was an awkward silence as the both of them sat on a limb trying to think of something to talk about. Kagi took the initiative.

Kagi: "Father?"

Tenchi: "Could you not call me that? It makes me nervous."

Kagi: "Right, sorry. Anyway, Tenchi?"

Tenchi: "Yeah?"

Kagi: "I've been meaning to ask you something since I got here. Do you love any of them?"

Tenchi: "Well, sure. I love all of them. Why?"

Kagi: "Oh I was just wondering if their had ever been any love between you and my mother. Before...it happened."

Tenchi: "I see. This must be hard for you. I mean, from what I've heard, all I've done is cause you misery and sorrow."

Kagi: "But that's not who you really are, I can tell. I always wondered what mother and the others saw in you. You should know that even all the things that happened, they never lost hope. Mother most of all. I never believed that you could actually be a decent guy."

Tenchi: "Thanks, I guess. I can't help but ask, who is your mother?"

Kagi: "Sorry, that's one thing I won't tell. Washu said it would ruin the surprise for you."

Tenchi: "That sounds like her."

Kagi: "Tell me about it one time....Hey what's that smell?"

Tenchi: "Oh that's just Sasami's cooking. I thought you would have tasted it by now. After all, you grew up with it."

Kagi: "Actually, in my time Sasami is a general. Cooking is probably the last thing on her mind. I never even knew she could cook. I've been raised on rations most of my life."

Tenchi: "Then this should be a real treat for you. I don't think I've ever known anyone that could cook like she could. Let's go check it out."

Kagi: "Sounds good to me.....dad."

Tenchi: "Oh man, I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Kagi: "laughs Just messing with ya. Hey Tenchi."

Tenchi: "What is it?"

Kagi: "I was just thinking, if everything is going according to plan, the Ryoko from my time should arrive tomorrow. What are you going to do? I think she's going to be a lot more motivated than I was. I don't think she is the same Ryoko you know anymore."

Tenchi: "Don't worry, I've always been able to calm her down. Some things just don't change. If that doesn't work, maybe she'll have a heart-to-heart with herself."

Kagi: "You mean all hell is going to break loose."

Tenchi: "More than likely. But there's not really anything we can do until we get another sign. I just hope I can be ready and stop it before it takes control of me. Now let's get going before your mother starts to worry."

Kagi: "How did you know that.......Man, you almost had me. Don't do that again."

Tenchi just laughed as the two headed down the stairs back to the warm house near the lake. Neither one of them had any idea that they were being watched from the darkness. A shadowy figure in a dark cloak was crouched behind a rock nearby. As it stood, the light revealed a tall woman. Her long black hair was tied back. She idly twirled a dagger in her hand as she watched the two descend. Her thoughts were silent behind her smile, _"I never counted on this. It should be no matter. They can't be around him all the time. Once I harness his power, there will be nobody to stand in my way. Soon, Jurian, I will have my vengeance."_ She slipped away into the brush without a sound. No one was the wiser as the house below bustled with food and laughter (and the occasional insult). Tomorrow would bring a new day with an uncertain future for the young prince and his newfound family.


	6. It Begins

Changes: It Begins

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is copyrighted © 1992-2001 AIC * Pioneer LDC. All images, characters, locations, and anything that is directly derived from Tenchi Muyo is theirs. All rights reserved. 

In the previous chapter, the stranger that showed up at the lake was revealed as Tenchi's son from the future, Kagi. Kagi brought news with him of a dark future in which Tenchi is the dark emperor. In Kagi's time, several members of the household have already paid the ultimate sacrifice while trying to restore order and peace to the now war-torn universe. Kagi's mission was to kill Tenchi before any of this could happen. Now that he failed, Kagi has told Tenchi that it was only a matter of time until the Ryoko from his time would come to finish the job he started. 

Changes: It Begins

Kagi was gently woken by the morning sunlight on his eyelids. For the first time in his life, he had experienced a good night's sleep. The guest bed was much more comfortable than the cots he was used to. At first it was strange not being able to hear the hum of machinery and murmuring of voices in the next room. The day before had many surprises for him that he had always wished for. His father was a kind and gentle soul. His mother and aunts were carefree. Sasami was even a gourmet cook. That was certainly a change from the young general commanded the seventh fleet. Her cooking was a god-send. Kagi couldn't remember a time in his life when he actually had a hot meal with such taste. He had always been under the impression that food was for survival, never enjoyment. Friends that he had lost were alive again. He even had time to soak in the baths. All of this was just a story that his mother had told him about until now.

Kagi was now awake in his bed. He just laid there, listening to the sounds of the morning. He slowly slid his hand behind his pillow. He had not let his guard down completely. His sword was right there where he had left it. He got out of bed and opened the window. The crisp mountain air was invigorating. All of a sudden an shouting rang out in the house below. Kagi dashed over to his bed and grabbed the sword. His heart was racing as his feet ran as fast as they could down the hall. In one swift motion, he jumped down the stairs and landed in a fighting stance, sword at the ready. He was taken back by what he saw. Ayeka and Ryoko were standing toe-to-toe yelling at each other. Tenchi stood by them with his hands to his temples. The rest of the household just sat around the breakfast table looking annoyed. The scene would have played out farther if Sasami hadn't looked up and noticed Kagi standing by the stairs..

Sasami: "Oh, good morning, Kagi."

Kagi: "G-good morning, Sasami."

Sasami: "Would you like some breakfast, there's more than enough to go around."

Kagi: "Sure, I guess so."

Ryoko: "Hey kiddo, what's with the pig-sticker?"

Kagi: "I thought that....I mean....it sounded like...."

Tenchi: "World War 3?"

Kagi: "Yeah, something like that."

Tenchi: "Don't worry about it, this happens every morning. I swear, they fight like two cats in a bag sometimes."

Ryoko: "So you like catfights eh, Tenchi?"

Tenchi and Kagi were both surprised by Ryoko's comment. Ryoko couldn't help but laugh hysterically when she saw that they both had the same embarrassed looks on their faces. 

Ayeka: "Honestly, Miss Ryoko. It's comments like those that start the fights. Can't you act civil for once in your life?"

Ryoko: "Well excuse me for having a life princess."

Ayeka: "What was that?!"

Kiyone: "All right ladies, enough! Geeze, let's just try to finish breakfast in peace. Mihoshi! Stop laughing!" 

Mihoshi: "Sorry, it was funny the way your face looked." 

Kiyone: "sigh Idiot." 

Kagi strapped the sword to his back before sitting down at the table. He noticed Katsuhito sitting at the head of the table. It was amazing to see the man in such good health. What was more surprising was the respect that his father showed him. Back in his own time, Tenchi had tortured the old warrior before finally beheading him in battle. It took him a moment to shake the images from his head. The old Shinto priest gave him a small nod of acknowledgement before continuing with his meal. Kagi returned the gesture as Sasami set an extra plate and cup of tea in front of him. 

Kagi: "Thank you, Sasami. I just can't get over what a great cook you are. I never had food like this back home."

Sasami: "Silly, you are home."

Such words of wisdom from a person so young. Kagi took a moment to think about it and then nodded in agreement. Breakfast turned out to be an interesting time of day to watch everyone. Washu was busy typing on here holographic keyboard. Kiyone and Katsuhito were having a conversation about politics or something. Mihoshi was doing some major chowing down. Sasami was trying to talk to her between helpings. Then there were Ayeka and Ryoko, the both of them sat on either side of Tenchi. Every couple minutes or so, the would exchanges insults. It was probably Tenchi's annoyed looks that kept them from doing anything more. It was plain to see that Ryoko was having fun antagonizing the princess. When breakfast was over, he and Tenchi helped Sasami clear the table. Kiyone and Mihoshi went out on patrol like they always did. Ayeka and Sasami went out to tend the flower garden. And Ryoko decided to, well, be Ryoko and just find someplace comfortable to nap. Kagi decided to just follow his father around. He didn't want to leave him alone at a dangerous time like this. It took him a while to convince Tenchi to carry tenchi-ken with him. He helped Tenchi clean around the shrine. Then he watched as Tenchi trained with Katsuhito. It was already plain to see why Tenchi was such an extraordinary swordsman when Katsuhito asked him to join in as well. To make a long story short, about half an hour later, they were both coming down the stairs a bit more bruised than they were in the morning.

Kagi: "Hey Tenchi, can I ask you something?"

Tenchi: "Sure, what's up?"

Kagi: "Why were you holding back during your training up there?"

Tenchi: "I don't know what you mean."

Kagi: "Yes you do. When you fought me, you moved much faster, your strikes were also harder. It was like you were trying to leave openings in your defense."

Tenchi: "Well, a real fight is a lot different than training. You see, when I'm training there's nothing really to fight for. No one should fight without a reason."

Kagi: "I see, sorry about that. I didn't want to accuse you of anything."

Tenchi: "It's ok, let's go tend the fields a bit before heading in for lunch."

Kagi: "Sounds good to me."

Working the fields was a lot harder than Kagi thought it would be. The work was back-breaking, but Tenchi never missed a beat. He just kept working and working. Kagi took a moment to rest on his shovel. That's when he spotted something. It was almost hidden by the sun but he could just make out what it was. It was a portal; a time portal. Ryoko had finally arrived.

Kagi: "Tenchi! Heads up!"

Tenchi: "What!"

Kagi: "Ryoko has arrived."

The Ryoko Tenchi knew phased in right next to him.

Ryoko: "Tenchi, are you alright? I just sensed something weird."

Kagi: "Perfect timing, we may need your help."

Ryoko: "Why's that, I don't see anyone."

Tenchi: "Your future self is here."

Ryoko: "Really wow, I wonder if I still have my looks."

Kagi: "See for yourself, here she comes."

Tenchi and Ryoko shielded their eyes as the looked towards the sun. They could make out a vague silhouette coming out of the light. It was floating down slowly. It took a minute, but the figure finally touched down on the grass in front of them. It was definitely Ryoko, but she had changed a lot. Her red and black battle suit looked as if it had been repaired many times. Her hair was tied back, and there was a very noticeable scar that came down over her right eye. True to what Kagi had said, it looked as if she had lost her right arm, it had obviously been replaced by a cybernetic prosthetic. Her eyes were cold, silent, full of anger. They reflected nothing of the Ryoko Tenchi knew. She, gave Tenchi and her younger self the once over before turning to Kagi.

Future Ryoko: "Kagi. What happened? Why isn't he dead?"

Kagi: "I-I couldn't defeat him. He is the one who defeated me."

Future Ryoko: "So what? They obviously let you in the house. You should have done it while he slept."

Kagi: "But I..."

Future Ryoko: "..Got comfortable and made friends. Well, while you were doing that, the entire seventh fleet was destroyed. Not to mention that Ayeka's forces on Omega 7 are pinned down. We are losing this war."

Kagi: "But there's another way! We don't have to kill him to save everyone."

Future Ryoko: "Dammit, I knew that I should have come through first. Tenchi always did have a way of de-clawing his enemies. You went soft on me kiddo. I guess that means I'll have to finish the job you were sent for."

The Future Ryoko held up the prosthetic arm in front of her. She made a fist and a long purple energy blade extended from the middle of the forearm. Before she could make a move, Ryoko phased in front of Tenchi. She clenched her fist and created her own energy blade. Her eyes blazed with determination as she confronted herself (literally). 

Ryoko: "If you want him you'll have to go through me."

Future Ryoko: "It's been so long since I've heard those words. I was so naive. It was that kind of attitude that got everyone killed in the first place. Stand aside, you can't stop me."

Tenchi: "Please Ryoko, listen to me. We can work this out. We've gone through so much already. Remember the time we..."

Future Ryoko: "Stop it! You're not going to talk your way out of this. You always could manipulate me; make me bend to your ways. I gave up so much for you. Now I spend all my time running from you.

Ryoko: "NO! He never has never made me bend. What I do for him comes from my heart. He's not like that awful emperor from your time. There must've been something else to change him. Something we don't know about."

Future Ryoko: "I'll tell you what I do know about. An empire that spreads like a virus. An emperor that hunts down his family like dogs. Try watching everyone you hold dear suffer everyday in the vain hope that there is still some good in his black heart. I've had enough. If Kagi can't finish the job, I'll have to."

Ryoko: "Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you."

Future Ryoko: "Well, if you're not up to suicide, I am. The cycle must be broken."

Without another word, she disappeared from sight. Ryoko finished her transformation into her battle attire. Hesitantly, Tenchi turned the ring on his finger and also transformed. Kagi looked uncertain, he moved his had towards his sword but stopped.

Kagi: "I'm sorry, I just can't...

Ryoko: "Don't worry about it kiddo, this is kind of personal."

Ryoko had answered without dropping her guard. A change in the wind alerted her, she teleported behind Tenchi and stopped the blade of her other self from skewering him. She tossed her future self off like a rag doll. Future Ryoko crashed through the branches of the nearby trees. She looked up and wiped the blood from her lip. She then doubled herself and disappeared again. Tenchi and Ryoko nodded to each other and then backed into each other to avoid another surprise attack.

Tenchi: "Oh man. Ryoko, I don't want to hurt you."

Ryoko: "Don't worry about it, that's not me. Besides, when I'm split the damage done is only half of what it would normally be."

Tenchi: "I guess....if you put it that way."

Ryoko: "Tenchi look out!"

The Future Ryoko doubles phased right in front of both of them. Ryoko's slashes and swipes kept her counterpart on the run. Every time her blade met her future self's, her double was knocked back. Tenchi on the other hand, was not having such an easy time. This Future Ryoko didn't seem as strong but her technique was much better. It was obvious that twenty years of fighting had honed her skills to a fine point. She was using styles that he had never seen before. She might have picked them up during the war. Either way, she was a handful. Every time he blocked her blade, she struck him with a fist or knee. Gradually, his breathing was becoming shorter and shorter. Fire burned in his lungs. No matter how much she might have changed, she was still faster than him. He had never really fought Ryoko before. It was an experience that he wished he could have lived without. Every time he tried to reason with her between strikes, she would either kick him in the gut or elbow him in the mouth. Tenchi was beginning to become a little aggravated with her. He could feel the burning anger welling up in his gut. He fought hard to push it down and focus. 

Meanwhile, Ryoko was having a much easier time with her opponent. Their battle had taken them deep into the forest that surrounded the lake. Her energy blasts were powerful but always seemed to miss their mark. Again, Future Ryoko tried to take up her attack with the blade. She phased in front of her younger self and swung with all her might. The purple blade barely skimmed Ryoko's throat. The attack had come close, too close. It was clear to Ryoko that she would have to end this quickly. Before her double could disappear again, she grabbed her by the collar and brought her close. Future Ryoko was taken by surprise. This was not the way she remembered fighting when she was younger. Her younger self should have teleported away to a safe distance. Ryoko pulled her future self into a stiff knee to the gut and a double sledgehammer blow to the back of the neck. She caught Future Ryoko again and crushed the sword generator on her arm. She then threw her to the ground like a broken toy. She floated down slowly to interrogate herself.

Ryoko: "What the hell is wrong with you? I should never be this weak, even without the gems."

Future Ryoko: "I guess, I never did have a mind for cough strategy. Think about it Ryoko. Am I using all my strength in this half of my being? Or is it being used somewhere else? cough You know, the lake must be a couple of miles away by now. Even you can't cough teleport that far. I wonder how Tenchi is faring. I think you let your overconfidence get the best of you."

Ryoko: "DAMN YOU! Why are you doing this. If you really are me, then you know that you love him with everything in your heart and soul. How can you come back here and kill him when you feel like I do."

Future Ryoko: "I was such a foolish child. I'm doing this because I love him that much. We both know that ever since he discovered his power, he's been afraid of becoming that dark emperor from my time. Well, I've seen his fear. It took my arm and stole my gems. Now it kills everything that does not bow before it's every whim."

Ryoko: "But we have something you didn't. We can be prepared."

Future Ryoko: "No you can't. We always did have a habit of dropping our guard around Tenchi. His gentle soul is to blame for that."

Ryoko: "Enough of this. You aren't listening. I have to go find my Tenchi. Then we can both finish you off."

Future Ryoko: "You can try, but our little fight has left your powers weakened. I don't think you'll be able to teleport in time to save him. Fly fast little birdie."

The Future Ryoko disappeared. Now all of her power was concentrated on Tenchi and he was beginning to notice it. Her speed doubled and her strikes were beginning to numb his hands. FR thrust her sword at his stomach. As nimbly as he could, he spun around and swung his blade around at her neck. All he found was empty space. She reappeared above him, prepared for an overhand slice. He barely had time to jump clear of the attack. He could hear the ground he had been standing on break and crumble behind him. As the dust cleared, FR was nowhere to be found. Tenchi's eyes scanned he area around him for any sign of her. Then, from behind he heard a faint noise. It was a breath; no, the barely audible intake of a breath. Tenchi tried to whip around to face his attacker but he was too late. The purple blade passed though is chest with ease. He could hear the faint hum and feel he vibrations of the energy generator in FR's arm. He tried to yell, but nothing escaped his throat but a weak gasp. His vision blurred, the world around him started to spin out of control, then it all went black.

Ryoko cleared the trees just in time to see Tenchi hit the ground. Her rage was pushed aside by overwhelming despair. All of the strength in her body, drained out through her feet and into the ground. Her love was gone. She looked up from her tears to see her future self and Kagi standing over his body. She found new strength and ran over to them. She pushed them away and took Tenchi up into her arms.

Ryoko: "YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM! sob"

Kagi: "I-I'm sorry. It had to be done."

Ryoko: "You may be Tenchi's son but you're nothing like him. Tenchi would have come to your aid without a second thought to his own life. You just stood by and watch this, this mockery of me murder him."

Future Ryoko: "He's right. It was this or live in a universal hell."

Ryoko: "I would gladly take hell over a life without Tenchi. I hope the both of you are prepared to die."

Ryoko laid Tenchi's lifeless body on the ground. She then took the gem from her ear and took it into her wrist. Future Ryoko readied her blade again and Kagi took the sword from his back. The only sound to be heard was the rustle of the wind through the leaves. Ryoko's glare could have burned a hole through a planet. She no longer cared if she died. All that mattered was making sure that she took her love's killers with her. She took a deep a breath and took a step to attack. Then she stopped. Her ears had picked up a faint grunt. She slowly turned around. The sight before her was astonishing. Slowly Tenchi was pushing himself up to his knees, then to his feet. Ryoko's joy was short lived. Tenchi's head raised up to reveal blood red eyes. Tenchi-ken's hilt was black and blade a deep crimson. Ryoko backed away in terror as the wound in Tenchi's chest closed right in front of her. 

Future Ryoko: "No it can't be! I just killed him!" 

Kagi: "It's him! The Destroyer has awakened!" 

Ryoko: "NO! WAIT! He snapped out of it last time. Let me try to talk to him." 

Future Ryoko: "I hope you're right. If not, we might as well run ourselves through." 

Ryoko: "Tenchi, calm down. Remember who you are. You're at home, with family. We all love you. Please Tenchi, it's me Ryoko." 

Tenchi seemed to hear her words. His sword drooped a little and his head cocked to side. His muscles were slowly beginning to loosen. The look of hatred was starting to leave his eyes. Tenchi-ken's hilt changed from black to a pale gray. His eyes changed from a deep crimson to a pinkish color. Ryoko was getting through to him. Then from nowhere a mysterious voice began to laugh. There was an enormous thunder clap and a huge bolt of black lighting struck Tenchi. It lifted him off his feet and dropped him to his knees. The crimson eyes and blade of the Destroyer returned. 

Voice: "Aaaahahahahahaha! Thank-you for the present Ryokos. I could have never caught him this easily. That pleading was truly heartwarming, you should consider acting over pirating." 

Kagi: "Who are you?! Show yourself coward." 

Voice: "Of course child. I have nothing to fear now that I have the most powerful warrior in the universe under the control of master." 

A woman in a black cloak appeared behind Tenchi. She twirled a menacing dagger in her hand. Her jet-black hair ran down the length of her back and flowed in the breeze. Her eyes were a deep emerald color. She wore an arrogant smirk on her face as she leaned on Tenchi's shoulder. Tenchi never budged. His murderous gaze was fixed on the three in front of him. The woman stepped forward and slipped the dagger into a sheath on her belt. 

Future Ryoko: "Who the hell are you? I don't recall your face." 

Voice: "You can call me Orchid, the name given to me by my master." 

Ryoko: "Yeah? And just who is your master." 

Orchid: "For the time being, that will remain a secret. Now, I have to prepare your darling Tenchi for his mission." 

Ryoko: "What mission?!" 

Orchid: "Alas, another secret." 

Kagi: "You won't get away with this. You can't possibly think you can defeat all of us now that we know you're involved." 

Orchid: "All of us? You mean those saps in the house and the old man at the shrine? They didn't put up much a fight. Even the great Washu never noticed me sneak into her lab. And I thought it was supposed to be the most secure lab in all of existence. Oh well." 

Ryoko: "You didn't..." 

Orchid: "No I didn't. They'll just wake up with a headache once the effects of my stun darts wear off. I was under strict orders. My master wants to have some fun with all of you first. Oh, would you look at the time. Come Tenchi, it's time to begin your lessons." 

Tenchi turned to join her. Both Ryoko and the Future Ryoko had the same idea in mind. Ryoko fired an energy blast at the back of Orchid's head. At the same time Future Ryoko unloaded the clip of her blaster at the middle of her back. Quick as lightning, Tenchi whipped around; in a flurry of swipes and slashes, he deflected every round and energy blast. Orchid never turned around or blinked an eye. She had one last snide comment as she and Tenchi disappeared into thin air. 

Orchid: "I wouldn't try that again. Our control on him is still developing, you could easily leave him as a brainless killing machine if you're not careful." 

In a blink of the eye, they were gone. Ryoko fell to her knees and began to shake uncontrollably with tears. Kagi could only stare in disbelief at where Tenchi had been standing. Future Ryoko buried her fist in a nearby boulder that jutted out of the lake. Despite efforts from the future and present alike, the prophecy was beginning to fulfill itself. Earth and Heaven, Tenchi, had become hell. It was the last wheel to be set into motion. There would be no denying destiny. The fight for life itself had begun. However, many things had changed. The future still remained to be written. 


	7. Set the Pieces

Changes: Set the Pieces

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is copyrighted © 1992-2001 AIC * Pioneer LDC. All images, characters, locations, and anything that is directly derived from Tenchi Muyo is theirs. All rights reserved. 

In the previous chapter, the wheels of fate were set into motion. A Ryoko from the future came back to finish the job that Kagi had failed. It looked like she had succeeded after a furious battle with her past self. The dark power seized Tenchi again and Ryoko was about to talk him out of it when another player entered the scene. She called herself Orchid. She fueled the dark flames in Tenchi's heart and took control of him. It would seem that she has plans to harness the dark power within him. She says she's acting on orders from her master, but refuses to say who that is. 

Changes: Set the Pieces

A flash of light and a drop of blood. Two figures battled in the distance. Sasami could not see who they were. All around her, the sound of battle echoed. She could see her family lying battered and beaten all around her. She turned around to see a huge shadowy figure towering over her. It was about to engulf her in its wings when a blinding light appeared, four of them actually. They surrounded the shadow and shined as brightly as they could. All but one of them faded. The one that remained changed form a white color to red before it exploded and all that remained was the sound of crying in the distance. 

Sasami woke with a start. It had been one day since Tenchi disappeared. She had been told by Ryoko that a woman named Orchid took him. She was obviously a warrior with great skill. She had tranquilized everyone in the house including herself. She had also been able to subdue Yosho. She was even more surprised to meet the Ryoko from the future. She decided to call her Ryo, in order to tell her apart from Ryoko. She felt around and noticed that Ayeka was not in the room with her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 2:00 am. Sasami knew that sleep would be impossible now. She put on a robe and headed downstairs. 

It soon became apparent that nobody in the house was sleeping. The usually quiet night was bustling with activity. The Masakis' living room had now been turned into a war room. Maps and scrolls were spread all over the tables and counters. Washu had busied herself in her lab fixing Ryo's cybernetic arm. Ayeka and Katsuhito were studying numerous scrolls. They read the prophecy over and over, trying to find the meaning in the part about the four factions. Ayeka's theory was the most solid; she thought it might represent some of the Royal Houses on Jurai. The trouble was, there have always been hundreds of different houses. Finding a specific four would be a major task. Ryoko, Kagi, Kiyone and Ryo were looking over star charts. Using the combined information of the present and future, they were trying to figure out where an attack on Jurai would most likely come from. If they couldn't find Tenchi, they could try to head him off. Mihoshi was not as clumsy and flighty as she normally was. She was just taking information back and forth between people, but she did it with all the focus she could muster. Noboyuki had taken over the duties at the shrine seeing as how he really didn't have anything to offer. This way, Katsuhito could give his undivided attention to the task at hand. Everyone knew the stakes of this game were the highest they had ever been. 

Sasami quietly weaved her way in and out of the way on her way to her sister's side. She meekly tugged at Ayeka's sleeve to get her attention. Ayeka acknowledged her sibling's presence without turning to look at her. 

Ayeka: "Sasami, you shouldn't be up so late. What's wrong." 

Sasami: "Sorry, I had another bad dream." 

Ayeka: "Can we talk about it later. Yosho, look at this record on the Asuva house...." 

Sasami: "But it wasn't a normal nightmare Ayeka." 

Ayeka: ".....you see what I mean. Hm? Oh sorry, how do you mean?" 

Sasami: "It's like when Kagato attacked." 

Sasami now had Ayeka and Katsuhito's attention. They both looked up at each other from the scrolls and then to Sasami. Sasami was looking down at the floor with Ryo-oki cuddled in her arms. 

Katsuhito: "You mean a premonition?" 

Sasami: "Well, I guess you could call it that." 

Ayeka: "Tell us about it. It could be Tsunami trying to help us." 

Sasami: "Well it starts out with....." 

When Sasami was finished, Ayeka and Katsuhito both sat down to try and make sense of the dream itself. They were still in the dark about the four factions. There was also no mention of a child in the prophecy. It seemed that Sasami's dream had only added to the mystery at hand. Seeing how stressed everyone was getting, Sasami went into the kitchen to make some tea. 

Tempers were already beginning to flare on the other side of the room. It seemed that having two Ryoko's was having one too many. Each couldn't help but blame the other for letting the situation get out of control. Kagi and Kiyone had tried there best, but it was no use in trying to contain a fury like Ryoko's. They just decided to sit to the side seeing as how the only person who was ever capable of such a feat had been taken away by the forces of darkness. 

Ryoko: "This never would have happened if you had just listened to us!"

Ryo: "I did what I did because it was the only solution at the time!"

Ryoko: "Well then you did a great job! You just made it easier for that bitch to grab him. We had him under control."

Ryo: "What you had was a breaking dam. It was all going to break out eventually."

Ryoko: "You don't know that. I could have protected him."

Ryo: "Not from himself you couldn't have. Whatever has a hold of him, isn't going to let go just because you want it to."

Ryoko: "They why not help us instead of just trying to kill him?"

Ryo: "Because I've seen what he's capable of. Soon he won't care about anything any more. Not you, not anyone in this house. In my time, he's taken great joy in hunting us down."

Ryoko: "I still think there's hope for him."

Ryo: "Naive fool."

Ryoko: "What was that!"

Ryo: "You heard me. That kind of attitude is going to get a lot of people killed."

Ryoko: "And yours is going to get you killed a lot sooner than you think."

Ryo: "Any time you wanna go little girl. I can still kick your ass, with or without the gems."

Voice: "ENOUGH!!!!"

The two of them tore away from their glares to find Washu standing at the door to her lab. She was now in her adult form with a set of reading glasses riding low on her nose. In her hand she held Ryo's arm. It looked much different than it had before. It was obvious that she had made some changes to the hastily constructed design. It was now smooth to the touch and much lighter. Her glare made both Ryokos back down. It must've been a motherly thing. She sighed and walked over to the both of them.

Washu: sigh "Now I know why I didn't create twins."

Ryo & Ryoko: "She started it."

Washu: "I don't care. This needless bickering isn't going to find Tenchi any faster. Here's you arm. I made a couple improvements."

Ryo: Locking the arm back into place "Like what? I had this thing rigged just how I liked it."

Washu: "I thought you had made it. You always work too fast on things."

Ryo: "Well the construction was interrupted when we were attacked."

Washu: "Anyway, I kept the basic frame. However, I replaced the all the servos and the power source. You should get a stronger and faster reaction from it now. I also added a few goodies of my own in there. I added a full-size deflector shield and I boosted the energy output of your blade. I also added a communication device. It should be able to intercept and send messages across every signal in space. The shell is also stronger now. I constructed it out of an experimental alloy of mine. On a more serious note. If you open the palm panel, you'll notice a small glass panel. That is the activation switch for a self destruction device implanted into the unit. To activate it, just touch the ring finger to the panel. There's no timer. It is meant as a last resort. Understand?"

Ryo: "Perfectly. Thank-you Washu. You've done more than I could ask for." 

Washu: "I know. Now, what have we got here?"

==================================   
Elsewhere in the galaxy, Orchid and another shadowy figure watched over the progress of Tenchi's new training. He had been set to work almost immediately. The Wings of Darkness were becoming stronger and stronger everyday. Slowly, the kindness and caring that he was so well known for was beginning to leave his eyes only to be replaced by suffering and rage. His days no longer consisted of tending his fields and carefree dinners. Instead, he spent hours dispatching the hapless minions of his new masters. The sound of screams and the smell of blood became as familiar as eating breakfast. It wasn't a chore or a joy, it was just something he did. When he was done, an invisible master would take over the task of retraining his mind. Everything was a blur. Now and again, he would hear familiar voices in his sleep, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He thought he might have a friend. She seemed kind enough, her long black hair and green eyes were captivating. They were the only thing that could stop his wrath at it's peak. She called herself Orchid. In the beginning, she had healed his wounds and reassured him of his growing strength. She would help him learn new techniques that he had never heard of before. They seemed much more savage that what he had already known. They used to train together until he almost killed her. Now she just brought him his meals and talked with him after his lessons were done. Once she had even offered herself to him and for some strange reason, he couldn't bring himself to it. She was the only friend he could remember. She held him close at night when the voices would come. So many voices; who were they?

Orchid and her master talked as they watched life after life extinguished by the future emperor.

Orchid: "He's almost ready."

Voice: "Yes, but not enough. He still remembers them. A part of his soul still clings to his home."

Orchid: "I know, I've tried everything. It would seem that the bonds he formed are very strong. It doesn't help that they know of our plans."

Voice: "It is inconvenient, but manageable. The will not inform Jurai just yet. It would raise too many questions from the Holy Council. If their past has taught me anything, they will try to handle it themselves."

Orchid: "Little do they know what is in store for them. Tenchi is fast becoming the most deadly warrior you have ever created."

Voice: "Yes, but he is useless until he completely under my control. I want you to begin training him with the gauntlets."

Orchid: "Are you sure that is wise? We still don't have all three gems. Such power could burn him out."

Voice: "He is strong enough. They will help me further my control. Now stop questioning my orders and go!"

Orchid: "As you wish."

==================================

Back on Earth, three weeks had already passed. With Washu's help, the Ryoko-Ryo duo and Kiyone had narrowed the possible points of attack on Jurai to three places. The only downside was that they were spread very far apart. Ayeka and Katsuhito believed that they had also made considerable progress. They had narrowed down the list of possible Royal Houses to the ten oldest that had existed at the time the scrolls were written. The House of Jurai was of course, at the top of the list. Kagi had taken any of Katsuhito's free time in order to train. He had learned very fast how to control his Jurian power with greater efficiency. He hadn't had much time to learn in the future. Even Mihoshi had taken time to try and work on her marksmanship. Even though she still had her share of accidents, they were becoming far less frequent. It had taken Noboyuki a little while, but he soon remembered how to care for the shrine. He had taken time off from work due to a "family emergency". Sasami spent many nights praying for Tsunami to help them find the answers they needed, but to no avail. If Tsunami could still hear her, she wasn't answering. 

The nights at the big house were not as light-hearted as they used to be. Ryoko often tried to cheer everyone up, but it was little use. They were either too tired, or just plain down in the dumps. At night, when she thought nobody was awake, she would steal away to the fields. She knew that if they ever found Tenchi and brought him back, he would have a heart attack to see his fields in such disarray. One warm night, she wasn't alone. She tensed up at the sudden presence of another. She whirled around to see her future counterpart sitting the rock she usually used while watching Tenchi.

Ryo: "I was wondering where you kept sneaking off to everynight."

Ryoko: "Must've taken you awhile to check all old hiding places."

Ryo: "Yeah, I had trouble remembering all of them. That's when I remembered the fields."

Ryoko: "Well, I don't want Tenchi to have to work too hard when he comes back."

Ryo: "Yeah, I guess he would be pretty bummed out."

Ryoko: "I just never knew how much work this took. He did it everyday and still came home with a smile on his face. There's something about the soil I guess. It's been helping me relax also."

Ryo: "I never knew we had that much in common with Tenchi."

Ryoko: "Neither did I. Can I ask you a couple questions?"

Ryo: "Seems fair, I know all about you. What's on your mind?"

Ryoko: "In the future, Tenchi took all the gems didn't he?"

Ryo: "Yeah, that was one of the nastier bouts we had."

Ryoko: "Is that why you couldn't regenerate the arm?"

Ryo: "Yup. I lost a lot of power when he got a hold of those. It all went downhill from there. After he got all the gems, he was invincible."

Ryoko: "Was there ever any hope of brining him back?"

Ryo: "In the beginning, but we couldn't get to him. Jurai and GP took over. We could only stand back and watch. By the time we confronted him, it was too late."

Ryoko: "So you didn't know about Orchid then?"

Ryo: "Didn't have a clue, we couldn't figure out what happened to him."

Ryoko: "So where do you think she came from?"

Ryo: "I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out soon."

The two of them spent the rest of the night staring out at the stars. Both shared the vain hope of seeing Tenchi return to them just the way he was. Back at the house, the lights burned as brightly as ever. Sasami's dreams were coming tormenting her more and more. Unfortunately they failed to reveal any new answers. Kagi trained with a vengeance. His mission was no longer to slay the emperor. Instead, he was trying to save the man he knew to be his true father. Ayeka was becoming more and more inpatient everyday, it was taking more and more from Katsuhito to keep her from informing her father about what had been happening. Kiyone spent more and more time making sure that Yagami was ready for battle. She upgraded all the tactical systems and kept volunteering to take experimental weapons from the GP armory. Everyone could feel it, the time was soon approaching when Tenchi would appear again to steal the throne of Jurai. What they didn't know, was that Tenchi was almost ready himself. His progress was moving along faster than expected thanks to his masters.

=================================  
Tenchi had completed the physical part of his training already. He could have gone longer, but he had exhausted his supply of victims sooner than anyone had planned for. So he continued on to the dark chambers where his invisible master sharpened his mind into a deadly weapon. He discarded his armor at the door but kept tenchi-ken close. He knelt in the middle of the room and began to meditate. This would open the doorway for his master into his mind. He had realized long ago that it was easier this way than having her force her way in. In the moments before he was completely in his trance, he would often hear a soft voice calling to him. He could never hear it, but it was soothing, familiar. Then, like always, it would be replaced by sharp pains in the depths of his consciousness. After the pain subsided, the lesson would begin.

Voice: "Who are you?"

Tenchi: "I am The Destroyer."

Voice: "What is your mission in this life?"

Tenchi: "To see that the House of Jurai falls."

Voice: "And?"

Tenchi: "To rule in it's place."

Voice: "And how will you rule?"

Tenchi: "In your name with absolute power."

Voice: "Very good. Now tell me, who is your family?"

Tenchi: "You master, you and Orchid are my family."

Voice: "Is there anyone else?"

Tenchi: "I-I don't think so. But I do think I remember others."

Voice: "NO! Those that haunt your dreams are your enemies. They are trying to fool you. They only want to stop us from fulfilling our destiny."

Tenchi: "But they don't seem like enemies."

Voice: "FOOLISH BOY! How many times must I remind you? They are the ones who scarred you. Maybe you need another reminder of what they did to you."

Tenchi: "Please, master. Not aga...AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Tenchi's mind was once again flooded with pain. He could hear blood-chilling screams all around him. Two figures stood before him. One of them was made of fire, the other seemed to be the wind itself. They lifted him up and began pulling in every direction. They seemed to be fighting over him like a scrap of food. Each of them seized an arm and began to pull with all their might. Tenchi screamed as the wounds on his chest an back opened again spilling his blood on the ground. His rage boiled to the surface. With a mighty roar, he summoned the Wings of Darkness. The wings cleaved through the demons with ease and healed his wounds. Then, he awoke from his nightmare.

Voice: "Very good. You are passing this test with increasing ease. Soon you will be able to destroy the demons that almost killed you. The you can repay us for saving you and teaching you how to defeat them."

Tenchi: panting "Yes........yes master.....it....... will be done."

Voice: "Now then, I have a gift for you my brave warrior. Behold, the Gauntlets of Power. They will increase your newfound strength over a hundred-fold. These weapons are infused with my own power. You almost have all they keys to your destiny as ruler of this universe. You already possess tenchi-ken and now my gauntlets. All that is needed now is the last gem. Then, our enemies will bow before your awesome power and no one will be able to oppose you."

Orchid: "That's right love, then we can shape it to our own desires."

Tenchi: "I will fulfill my destiny. Then I will have rightfully returned my debt to you for saving my life."

Orchid: "Are you forgetting what you will take for yourself?"

Tenchi: "Of course not, I will take my vengeance on those that tried to kill me. All of them."

Voice: "Very well, now go and rest. I have matters to discuss with Orchid."

Tenchi: "Yes master."

Without another word, Tenchi rose and left the room. When he was safely out of earshot, Orchid spoke to her master once again.

Orchid: "Master, can we really do this?"

Voice: "You are worried?"

Orchid: "Well, yes master. What will happen if....they....appear."

Voice: "You need not worry about my sisters. They have weakened themselves beyond their limits. Even if they do intervene, it will be a small task to remove them. Now go and rest. Tomorrow you will take Tenchi to claim the last gem so we can complete our mission."

Orchid: "Yes."

Voice: "Yes, what?"

Orchid: "Yes Lady Tokimi."

To be continued............


End file.
